1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to outboard motor steering mechanisms.
2. Prior Art
A typical marine outboard motor 10 is hingeably mounted to a stern of a boat, as shown in the rear perspective view in FIG. 1. One end of a link arm 12 is connected to the front of a motor 10, and another end is pivotally connected to the distal end of a steering arm 13, which is slidably positioned in a steering arm sleeve 14. The other end of steering arm 13 is connected to a steering cable (not shown), which is connected to a steering wheel (not shown). When the steering wheel is rotated, the steering cable moves steering arm 13 longitudinally within sleeve 14 in the directions indicated by arrows 16, link arm 12 moves in the directions indicated by arrows 15, and motor 10 moves in the directions indicated by arrows 17.
When steering arm 13 is moved, the load of motor 10 on the distal end thereof tends to bend it away from its axis in the directions indicated by arrows 18, particularly when it is fully extended from sleeve 14. The distal end of steering arm 13 also tends to bend in the vertical directions. The bending stresses cause steering arm 13 to tend to bind in sleeve 14. The binding in turn causes the operator to feel substantial resistance when turning the steering wheel, which hampers the handling of the boat. Furthermore, the sideways movements of steering arm 13 causes it and sleeve 14 to wear more quickly.